4 SBoys
by NeoKyara
Summary: Stan, Kyle y Kenny, envueltos nuevamente en los alocados y aparentemente estupidos planes de Eric. ¿que saldra de todo esto?  hyper mal summary -.-u  Habra STYLE y BUNNY :
1. Chapter 1

Bueno la idea de este fic salio gracias a una imagen que vi, buscando Wallpapers para mi computador XD,en la imagen se veian tan lindo que quise hacer algo al respecto :D

espero les guste, y ojala que mi esritura valla mejorando al pasar el tiempo XD

Que conste que suth park no es de mi propiedad (desafortunadamente) son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

bueno sin más preambulo, empieza el show :D

* * *

><p>- ¡AL CARAJO! –Grito un joven yéndose de la casa de su amigo muy encabronado y cerrando de un estrepitoso portazo decide irse a su casa a desahogarse con su almohada. De pronto la misma puerta que esta había azotado se abre, dejando ver a un joven muy alto con el cabello negro azabache, lo miro preocupado y fue tras el joven pelirrojo.<p>

Persiguió a su amigo varias calles abajo, tratando de llamar desesperadamente su atención,

- Kyle, por favor escúchame… - Trato de decir, el peli negro tomando una de las muñecas del susodicho haciéndolo parar en seco

- ¡no Stan! Ya dije que no voy a hacer esa mierda – Exclamo el pelirrojo volteándose precipitadamente hacia su amigo

- No, espera… no vine a convencerte ni nada por el estilo… - Explico Stan tratando de calmar a Kyle – solo quiero que te calmes ¿ok?

- ¡¿y como mierda quieres que me calme?... – Interroga Kyle alterándose un poco más, soltándose de la mano de Stan - … ¡si el culo gordo quiere que haga la mariconada más grande del mundo!

- Cálmate, cálmate – decía el joven de gorro azul posando sus manos en los hombros de Kyle para que se relajara, logando buenos resultados y que este no se encontraba más a la defensiva

- No lo hare, Stan, ni muerto lo hago – Clamo Broflovsky mirando fijamente los ojos azules de su compañero

- No es tan malo…además, ya lo hemos hecho antes ¿recuerdas? – Comento este con una risa burlona.

- Por lo mismo no quiero hacerlo… fue demasiado vergonzoso – Kyle hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Stan, provocando que este se sonrojara – aun siento como se burlan de mi a mis espaldas

- Kyle, eso fue haca 6 años, nade lo recuerda…

- ¡si lo recuerdan! –Salto de pronto Kyle asustando a Stan – Craig saco fotos, Stan…FOTOS

- N-no es para tanto, Kyle… - Explicaba Stan dándole palmadas en los hombros de su histérico amigo tratando de calmar; pero provoco el efecto contrario.

- ¿Qué no es para tanto? ¿¡NO ES PARA TANTO? – Kyle parecía un gato engrifado de tanta ira – ¡CARAJO, STAN, CRAIG PAGO PARA QUE LOS NERD DE 5 PUSIERAN ESAS FOTOS EN EL ANUARIO Y EN TODOS LOS DIARIOS DE SOUTH PARK, Y EL MALDITO VIDEO QUE GRAVO LA PUTA DE BEBE ESTARA EN YOUTUBE PARA SIEMPRE, STAN, PARA SIEMPRE!

En un intento ya desesperado, Stan abraza a Kyle por los hombros obligando a este a permanecer quieto aferrado a su pecho, el pelirrojo seguía forcejeando dando certeros golpes al pecho de su amigo, aunque, a pesar de que los golpes dolian,se sentia extrañamente bien abrazar de esa sorma a su amigo. Luego de un rato de lucha y forsejeos por parte del pelirojo, poso, rendido, sus brazos sin fuerza a su costado y hundiendo su rostro en el cuerpo de Stan agrega:

- Suéltame…

- No – contesto el pelinegro cortante

- Ya me calme…suelta, Stan – Repitió Kyle tomando los brazos de Stan para separase de el

- Solo espera un poco… - Stan había acercado su cuerpo al de Kyle

- Stan, para…nos están viendo – Prosiguió el ojiverde, al mismo tiempo que miraba el cielo desde los hombros de su "mejor amigo"

- No me importa, Kyle… solo déjame quedarme así un poco más…

- Stan…

- ¡POR HITLER, USTEDES SON UNOS PUTOS MARICAS!

...

* * *

><p>Bueno este es mi nuevo fic, esta vez de South park XD, amo la pareja de Stan y Kyle, quedan muy bien :D<p>

se que es un poco corto, y que (co 100% de seguridad) no tenga talento para escribir -.-

pero por favor sean buenos conmigo D:!


	2. Chapter 2

- Agh, mierda tenias que ser tú… - Gruñe Kyle al mismo tiempo que lograba apartarse, no sin antes dejar ver un obvio sonrojo en su rostro, de su, extrañamente decepcionado, amigo.

Al separarse completamente pudieron ver con claridad dos siluetas bastante desiguales; una era increíblemente delgada, y la otra tan grande que pareciera haberle absorbido la grasa al otro. Kenny y Cartman se dirigían a ellos con suma indiferencia a lo que ambos hacían rato atrás, como si fuera algo normal entre ese "grandes amigos"

- ¿y ahora que quieres, gordo de mierda? – Sentencio Kyle recobrando la ira que sentía hacia el gordo

- Nada, nada… - seguía Cartman con fala inocencia – solo quería saber… ya sabes…

- No voy a hacerlo – Concluyo Broflovsky decidido, volteando en dirección a su casa

- Ya me imaginaba que dirías eso Kyle… - Agrega Eric, aun con la voz de falsa inocencia, pero en su rostro se veía una pizca de malicia – por esa razón quise asegurarme de tener todo lo necesario para convencerte – Concluye Eric, acercándose a Kyle al momento que sacaba su celular y se lo mostraba a este.

- ¿y ahora que mierda trama este? – Murmura Stan a Kenny que, aburrido, miraba a unas chicas que pasaban por la vereda de enfrente

- Eric sabe como controlar a Kyle…solo eso puedo decirte – Respondió este con una sonrisa cómplice.

Sin saber por que, Stan sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho, "Eric sabe como controlar a Kyle…" esas palabras provocaron que el ojiazul apretara los puños de rabia, era extraño, no entendía por que se sentía así, pero no le gustaba que Cartman supiera tantas cosas de Kyle, que ni el daba por entendidas. Era SU mejor amigo, era Él el que debía saber todo del pelirrojo, no Eric.

- ¡POR LA MIERDA, CARTMAN! – El repentino grito de Kyle, lo saco de sus pensamiento, Kyle lucia extremadamente rojo y enojado, nunca en su vida lo había visto de esa forma antes. ¿Que fue lo que hizo Cartman?

- Entonces… ¿que dices Kyle? ¿ahora si quieres unirte? – Pregunto El gordo con malicia

- Hijo de puta chantajista… - Gruño este mirándolo con odio comprimido. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Kyle mira de reojo s Stan; el cual no sabia que estaba pasando, y resignado agrega - lo hare…

- ¡Grandioso! -Exclama Cartman guardando su celular en su bolsillo - ¿escuchaste eso Kenny? Ahora estamos todos

- Si, yujuuu… - Balbuceo Kenny sin mirarlo, ya que toda su atención estaba en las muchachitas con las que coqueteaba de una vereda a otra.

-Condenado pendejo… - Mascullo el castaño por lo bajo – bueno, mientras ustedes hacían publico su romance homosexual, Kenny y yo; bueno más yo, Kenny no hizo ni mierda, escogimos el nombre…

- Culo de perra gorda, fui yo el que invento el nombre…no te estés vanagloriando con ms ideas –Sentencio Kenny, volteándose hacia Eric, molesto

- Eso es mentira, pendejo pobretón… - Clamo el gordo parándose en frente de Kenny apuntándole con el dedo

- Me importa una mierda quien invento el puto nombre… - Aclaro Kyle mientras están los separaba

- … Tan solo digan cual es –Concluyo Stan ya hartándose de sus prepotentes amigos.

- Tranquilos, chicos, no se alteren tanto… - Empezó Cartman volviendo a su imagen de negocios

_- Tú eres el imbécil que se altero…_ - Pensaron los otros tres mirándolo resignados

Antes que nada vamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre – Finalizo el mas robusto del grupo dirigiendo al McDonals mas cercano

Se miraron con desdicha los restantes y con paso flojo siguieron al furher Eric Cartman

- ¿alguien sabe por que mierda seguimos juntándonos con él? – interrogo Kyle con los brazos cruzados

- Nop… - dijo Kenny sin tomarle importancia

- Ni idea… - Clamo Stan deprimido

Y así, con esa pregunta sin respuesta satisfactoria, los tres amigos decidieron simplemente seguirle la corriente, una vez más a los estúpidos planes de Eric Cartman, alias, Culo gordo.

* * *

><p>hola que tal volvi XD, no se cmo habra quedado este...y como soy nueva aun no entiendo un carajo de la pagina XD, pero y lo sabre , ya lo sabre, solo tenganme paciencia XD<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aqui els traigo el tercer capitulo :D

creo que cda vez me estan quedando un poquito más largos XD

bueno..eso :P, disfruten

* * *

><p>- $4 S. Boys – Exclamo triunfante Cartman a momento que se reacomodaba en el asiento del McDonald<p>

- ¿Que mierda se supone que significa eso? – interrogo Kyle, con desconfianza, mirando a Stan

- Ni idea… - respondió este algo confuso – pero suena…algo…gay

- No insultes mis ideas Marsh o te juro que esta misma noche te enseño lo que realmente es gay – Bufo Kenny molesta, apuntando amenazante a Stan con su refresco

- Ok, basta – Clamo Kyle molestándose – me importa un carajo quien invento el maldito nombre… solo díganme que mierda significa

- Tan jodidamente molesto como siempre Kyle… - mascullo Cartman antes de sorber nuevamente su refresco de cola – bueno, para dejárselo claro a ese cerebro judío tuyo, $4 S. Boys es una sigla que tiene como significado; Cash For South Boys, lo que en español vendría siendo…

- ¡Se lo que significa, culón! – Rujío Broflovsky indignado – saque la mejor nota en el ramo de ingles desde que tengo 6 años, así que no vengas a querer enseñarme a mi, pendejo…

Stan y Kenny no pudieron evitar reírse ante la insinuación de Kyle, no querían admitirlo en publico, al menos Stan a Kenny le importaba un carajo decirlo, pero amaban ver como Cartman y Kyle peleaban por estupideces como esas.

- ¿…y sabes que? Lo único bueno de tu estúpida idea es el nombre – Sentencio Kyle apoyándose en su asiento con los brazos cruzados

- Gracias, muchas gracias – Dijo Kenny sintiéndose alagado por el comentario del pelirrojo

- Vamos Kyle, tu y yo sabemos que no puedes echarte atrás – Exclamo Eric, sacando amenazadoramente su celular

El ojiverde volvió a mirar al castaño con rabia y, nuevamente, desvió su vista a Stan, el cual también lo miro extrañado. Aparto su vista rápidamente, adoptando un tenue color rojizo en sus mejillas

- Haz la mierda que quieras Cartman… - Susurro, el joven judío comiéndose unas papas

- Esa es la actitud que quiero en ustedes chicos… los quiero 100% concentrados en esto…

- ¿En serio vamos a hacerlo? –Interrogo Stan poco convencido al ver el semblante del pelirrojo

- Claro… - Clamo Kenny con simpleza – así atraeremos un montón de chicas

- Y un montón de dinero…no olvides eso Kenny, es lo más importante – Aclaro don Furher, con unas alitas de pollo en la boca

- Dinero y chicas, que puede ser mejor… - Por la expresión que tenia, casi se podía decir que Kenny estaba teniendo una erección

- No puedo creer que seas tan homosexual como para hacer esto… - Bufo Kyle, aun acurrucado en su asiento, comiendo papa por papa

- Tu eres el marica aquí Kyle – Bramo Eric molestándose – los hombres que hacen estas cosas sin importarle lo que los demás hablen de ellos son unos machos, ¿oíste? MACHOS KYLE

- Si claro, machos en mallas… - murmuro Kyle, logrando que Stan, siendo el único que lo escucho, lanzara una carcajada soltando toda la gaseosa que intento beber al imaginarse unos musculosos en mallas de ballet.

Ante esta reacción Kyle y Kenny también rieron acorde con la risa estruendosa de Stan, provocando que la demás gente del lugar los mirara extrañados. Eric, al ver la escena esbozo una placentera sonrisa, y apoyándose mas en su butaca exclamo

- Ya que están de buen humor, les contare la otra parte de mi plan… - Con esas palabras logro captar la atención de sus compañeros casi al instante

- ¿Qué otra parte? – Interrogo Kyle con sospecha

- $4 S. Boys, no es tan solo un nombre para nuestro cuarteto… - Explico el castaño

- ¿a no? – Cuestiono Stan un poco mas aturdido

- Nop… - Contesto Cartman con calma

- ¿entonces que es? – Pregunto Kyle impaciente

- Un grupo de baile pop… - Comento Kenny mordisqueando su hamburguesa

Un incomodo silencio de apodero de la mesa que minutos antes reía a carcajadas, Stan y Kyle estaban helados, jamás se imaginaron que el "GRANDIOSO PLAN DE ERIC CARTMAN" seria algo como eso.

- ¡¿he? – Mascullo Stan aun sin analizar la información que le habían entregado - ¿un….grupo…de…de baile?

- Aja … - Concluyo Cartman con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios

A lo único que atino Stan fue a mirar a Kyle, el cual aun seguía petrificado. Tanto él como Kyle sabían que quería reorganizar el grupo que forjaros cuando tenían ocho años, pero jamás creyeron que se torcería de esa forma

- ¡AH! Y Kyle – Agrego el gordo mirando con indiferencia al susodicho – Quiero que tu seas el principal, después de todo, todo los judíos cantan

- T-t-t-tu... – Rujió el pelirrojo amenazante. Stan o miraba asustado, ya tenia una idea de como reaccionaria su amigo ante la idea de Cartman, pero eso no lograba disminuir el terror que sentía- ¡RETUERCETE EN TU TUMBA LLENA DE MIERDA, BASTARDO HIJO DE PUTA!

* * *

><p>bueno al fin se sabe cual es el plan de Cartman (se que los desepciones, pero por favor no me maten u.u!)<p>

...pero aun faltan algunos misterios por resolver ;D

¿que le estara pasando a Stan? ¿que sera lo que esconde Cartman en su celular que asusta tanto a Kyle?

¿por que carajo a Kenny le importa una mierda todo esto? lo sabran...más adelante, si no me matan XD

hacepto criticas, alagos, amenazas e incluso peticiones de duelo a muerte XD


	4. Chapter 4

bueno, aqui les traigo el cuarto capitulo de mi fic, muchas más interrogantes apareceran en el camino de nuestros protagonistas XD

disfruten el capitulo

* * *

><p>- mierda… -mascullaba Kyle, caminando desanimado hasta su casa en compañía de su fiel amigo Stan – es un bastardo…<p>

- tranquilo Ky… - lo consolaba Marsh posando una de sus manos en el hombro de Kyle – estamos hablando de Cartman después de todo – agrego este esbozando una nerviosa sonrisa

- lo se… - suspiro el pelirrojo resignado tomándose el puente de la nariz, costumbre que adquirio de Stan – no puedo creer que me deje arrastrar en eso

Stan, al escuchar esas palabras recordó como Eric persuadirlo a Kyle a unirse amenazándolo con algo que tenia en su celular. Nuevamente lo apodero una rabia que le nublaba la razón, no soportaba que Cartman se acercara tan prepotente a Su Kyle… ¿Su Kyle? ¿Qué demo…

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Eric? – Interrogo el ojiazul sin hacer caso a las incógnitas de su cabeza y tratando de no demostrar el enfado que sentía en esos momentos

- Na-nada importante – Esquivo Broflovsky nervioso, desviando la mirada al suelo, para que Stan no notara el carmesí que se había apoderado de su, antes, pálido rostro

- Si no fuese nada importante no hubieras aceptado tan sumiso, Kyle – Sentencio Stan con una notoria frialdad en sus palabras, era difícil ocultar los celos ¿celos?...si, sentía celos, sin saber por, pero los sentía, más tarde podrá debatirse el por que con su almohada

- NO ES NADA QUE TE IMPORTE STAN, DEJAME SOLO – grito Kyle, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, lo cual no era mucho comparado con Stan ya que este lo alcanzo enseguida

- ¡¿Cómo que no tiene que ve conmigo? – Rujió están molesto apretando fuertemente el brazo de su amigo - si me importa Kyle… ¡¿ QUE ES LO QUE ESE BASTARDO SABE QUE YO NO? ¡DIMELO!

- ¡Stan, suéltame! – Exclama Kyle sollozando, tratando de soltarse del agarre de Stan – Stan, me duele, por favor suélta…

- ¡¿Que esta pasando aquí? – Bramo una voz autoritaria que ambos chicos conocían desde hace ya muchos años

- Ma-mamá… - dijo Kyle mirando a la demandante mujer atónito

Rápidamente comenzó a secarse las lagrimas con la manga del brazo que tenia suelto, mientras el azabache soltaba lentamente a Broflovsky sintiéndose avergonzado por como reacciono anteriormente.

- ¿Kyle que esta pasando? – Interrogo nuevamente la madre del pelirrojo cruzando los brazos

- Yo… bueno… - observo a su amigo, el cual lo miraba arrepentido y avergonzado, y, esbozando una delicada sonrisa agrega – nada, mamá, solo un pequeño malentendido…pero ya esta todo bien, en serio

- ¿es eso cierto, Stan? – Pregunto esta vez a Marsh, mirándolo desconfiada, este bajo un poco la vista y contesto

- S-si…todo está bien, no se preocupe…

- Ok… - Exclamo la Sra. Broflovsky sintiéndose más calmada, pero retomando su cotidiano tono autoritario aclaro – pero será mejor que no tengan sus pleitos en la vía publica, causan problemas a los demás..

- Claro, mamá, perdón – se disculpo Kyle al mismo tiempo que tomaba el brazo de su amigo y se disponía a irse del lugar, pero la presencia de su hermanito, Ike lo paro

- ¿Ike? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estuve aquí todo el tiempo con mamá… - Aclaro el canadiense molesto

- Aaa…perdón – dice Kyle, rascándose la nuca con el brazo y esbozando una risita tonta

- Eres tan pequeño que no te vimos – Se burlo Stan tomando la cabeza del pequeño en sus manos, le encantaba molestarlo

- Tsk… - Chaqueo Ike apartando la mano de Stan – no vallan mostrando sus problemas de parejita a las demás personas, ¿entendieron?

- ¡¿PAREJA? – Exclamaron ambos al unísono anonadados

- ¿co-como que pareja? Ike ¿Qué estas diciendo? – interrogo Kyle confundido

- Aun no se dan cuenta, cariño – Explica calmadamente la madre de Kyle, indicándole a su hijo que no debe decir más

- ¿Aun no? – cuestiono el menor mirando a la pareja digo amigos frente a el – pues valla que son idiotas… - sentencio antes de darse media vuelta, pero antes de marcharse voltea un poco y mirando a Stan agrega – pero parece que Marsh se esta dando cuenta…

- Déjalos, Ike… no debemos entrometernos – Concluye la Sra. Broflovsky despidiéndose de su petrificado hijo

- ¿de-de que estaban hablando? – interrogo Kyle, consiguiendo nuevamente el habla, luego mira a Stan el cual extrañamente estaba rojo - ¿Stan, tu sabes?

Este lo mira extremadamente ruborizado, y desviando la mirada al suelo exclama – ni idea, Ky…

* * *

><p>no estoy segura de que pensaran de este capitulo XD<p>

es algo para acelerar las cosas entre Stan y Kyle :D

en el proximo capitulo se sabra mejor sobre las intenciones de Cartman


	5. Chapter 5

MUAJAJAJAJA, con este capitulo los dejare con más incertidumbre (sii, soy mala muajaj)

pero tranqui, que en un par de caitulos más se haran unas ideas de que lo que carajo ocurre con estos personajes XD

aqui les va el capo 5 :D

* * *

><p>- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…-reía estrepitosamente un chico bastante gordo – ¡son unos imbéciles!<p>

- Ya párala, esa risa me está poniendo nervioso – Exclamo Kenny tapándose los oídos

- Es que no puedo evitarlo, Kenny – explicaba el castaño agarrándose la barriga, que estaba comenzando a dolerle de tanta risa – no puedo creer que se lo hayan creído, son tan idiotas…

- De hecho yo también me lo estaba creyendo un poco… - balbuceo Kenny un poco avergonzado

- ¿Qué? En serio creíste ¿que sería tan subnormal como para planear algo tan bobo como un grupo pop? – cuestiono Cartman indignado – me subestimas, viejo

- Lo sé, lo sé…pero es que te veías tan serio diciéndolo que ya me lo estaba creyendo – comento Kenny rodando los ojos – ya me estaba costando seguirte la corriente, amigo

- Por supuesto, soy el mas cabron de mundo… - de pronto el gordinflón para en seco y dirigiéndose a su amigo agrega casi atragantándose – gr-graaa-ggrr… a carajo, espera….….por ay-udar…

- No, ya para, en serio… - interrumpe Kenny colocándose a una prudente distancia – es raro y siniestramente inquietante…no vuelvas JAMAS a darme las gracias por algo o te juro que te pateo el culo

Eric dio un largo suspiro de alivio al escuchar las palabras de McCormick, al mismo tiempo que con una seña le sugería a Cartman que siguieran su camino

- Aun tengo una pregunta… - agrego Kenny de pronto levantando la vista en son de inquietud…

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Eric curioso sin desviar la vista de su celular

- ¿Qué tienes en tu celular que asusto tanto a Kyle?

- Eso, amigo mío, es obra del maravilloso ingenio de este humilde servidor – sentencio Cartman mostrándole con orgullo el contenido de su celular

- Esto… ¿esto es enserio? – pregunto McCormick atónito

- Aja…

- Dios, esta es buena… - clamo Kenny sonriendo burlonamente, mientras seguía viendo la pantalla – no puedo creer que Kyle haya hecho eso… ¿Cómo conseguiste algo así?

-Todo a su tiempo, Kenny, todo a su tiempo… - concluyo Cartman guardando su celular y entrando con un aire de satisfacción a su casa seguido con un risueño joven de capucha naranja.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de South Park…

- Piedra…papel… ¡o tijeras! – bramo cierto pelirrojo alzando su brazo lo más alto que pudo, luego la dejo caer mostrando en su mano un signo que podría interpretarse como unas tijeras

- …piedra, gane otra vez – confirmo Stan feliz al ver que volvía a ganar en aquel juego tan infantil

- ¡carajo! – balbuceaba por lo bajo Kyle, molesto – al mejor de 20

- Ky…llevamos haciendo esto por más de 30 minutos, ¿porque no solo te rindes? – cuestiono el azabache con voz cansada

- JAMAS… otra vez – concluyo el pelirrojo colocándose nuevamente en posición

- Kyle por favor, cantas muy bien… - exclamo Marsh, logrando que su amigo se sonrojara un poco – lo digo en serio, lo harás genial…solo, por favor, ya paremos con esto, se me esta acalambrando el brazo

El ojiverde lo miro con reproche pero luego de un rato se levanto de la mesa del living y dirigiéndose a la cocina exclama:

- ¿quieres quedarte a cenar?

- ¿puedo? – interrogo este poco convencido, luego de presenciar lo que había ocurrido rato atrás en la calle - ¿Qué hay de tu mamá y tu papá…e Ike?

- Mamá fue con Ike al cumpleaños de uno de sus compañero, no llegaran hasta pasada la media noche, y papa esta en un viaje de negocios… hoy estoy solo, por eso te pregunte si…

- Ok – exclama rápidamente Stan interrumpiendo a su amigo con un extraño brillo de felicidad en su rostro.

-¿en serio? – interrogo este esbozándose en su rostro una animada sonrisa

-Claro, me gusta la idea de que estemos solos – sentencio el azabache con sencillez.

De pronto, al observar como el rostro de Kyle se tornaba de un vivo rojo carmesí, se dio cuenta del extraño significado que tenían las palabras que había dicho, provocando que su rostro también adoptara esa particular tonalidad llenándose de vergüenza. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Por qué carajo dije eso?... ¿Qué-que me está pasando? Mi corazón… late… late muy rápido… demasiado rápido… K-Kyle… Ky…

- ¿Stan? – Interrogo Kyle al ver como su amigo se agarraba el pecho – ¿estás bien…? DIOS MIO ¿¡STAN!

* * *

><p>woooooooooo, no me maten!<p>

algo le paso a Stan o.o!, ¿que le habra pasado?

a quedado claro que Cartman solo jugaba con eso del grupo pop, ¿que esta planeande realmente?

¿y por que carajo Kenny le sigue el juego?

dios! cuantas intrigas .(si yo fuera ustedes no soporto :P XD)

* * *

><p>Bueno ahora contestare alguno de los Reviews que tan hermosamente me han enviado (del cap 4 solamente :P) :3<p>

**WxTxR: La verdad es algo asi como "todos saben menos ellos" XD, es algo de tanto tiempo que todos lo asumieron como algo cotidiano XD, pero más adelante habran más complicacion, no piendo darles todo color de roza :D**

**Dani-Ela-Nati-chan: Gracias :D, a mi tambien me gusto mucho, distrute mucho escribiendo este capitulo n.n y aun no mueras aun faltan muchas dudas que sacar D:!, resiste .!**

**Klaus The Sarcastic Cloud-chan: Lo admito a mi tambien me daria miedo tener a la Sra. Broflovsky como mi mamá D:!, bueno la mia es arecida, pero no a tal extremo desaber tooodo de mi, logro ocultarle algunas cosas (como que amo el yaoi XD)**


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, he vuelto XD, y conmigo viene un nuevo capitulo :D

lamentablemente no creo que pueda actualizar mi fanfic mañana u.u (padres ¬¬)

pero bueno, si me demoror un poo significara que lo hare mejor XD

y ahora, sin mas preambulo, el cap 6 :D

* * *

><p>- ¡PUTO JUEGO, LO ODIO! – rugía cierto castaño, tirando al suelo el joystick de su muy preciado Xbox 360<p>

- Solo dices eso por que te estoy pateando el culo… - sentencio Kenny con una sonrisa de

satisfacción en su rostro

- Cállate indigete… - mascullo Eric apagando de improvisto la consola obteniendo una fulminante mirada por parte de McCormick

- ¡mierda Cartman! estaba por sobrepasar mi mejor record...

- buuuujuuuuu - Se mofo este cambiando el CD de la consola

- ¡Eric, cielo! – se le escucho gritas desde el vestíbulo a la Sra. Cartman

- ¿si, mamá? – responde este usando su voz de mosquita muerta

_- ¿si, mamá?..._ – Pronuncio Kenny burlandose, a espaldas de Cartman, ahogando una carcajada

- callate pendejo... - Bufó Eric dandole un codaso a Kenny en las costillas

- Cariño, tu amiguito Kyle esta al teléfono – informa la madre tan calmada como de costumbre - ¿quieres más papitas de quezo, amor?

- Contesto en mi cuarto, ma`... y si, traeme más papitas- exclama el castaño tomando el auricular de su teléfono, y con repentino cambio de su fingida voz inocente a una de superioridad exclama - ¿Qué quieres judío? no me hagas perder el tiempo con tus mariconadas

Kenny desvió la vista hasta la ventana de la habitación en son de aburrimiento viendo como unos perros se ponian a pelear en la calle, estaba tan aburrido, quería que pasara algo emocionante y entretenerse un poco, como esa vez que Cartman se inscribió en los juegos para discapacitados, valla que se divirtió viendo al gordo actuar como enfermo mental, o esa vez que…

- ¡¿Qué? – escucho gritar a Cartman, al voltearse asustado se encontró con el rostro angustiado de su amigo. Sin decir palabra alguna Eric salió corriendo de su cuarto seguido por un desconcertado Kenny.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Kyle Broflovsky, cierto pelirrojo se paseaba preocupado, sin saber que hacer, rezando todos y cada uno de los rezos que conocia. De pronto, la silueta inerte que se encontraba recostado en su cama comienza a despertar provocando que Kyle deje escapar un largo suspiro de alivio.

- ¿estás bien? – interrogo el ojiverde sentando a orillas de la cama, mirando con ternura a su mejor amigo

- Eso creo… - respondió Stan incorporándose con pesadez - ¿Qué me paso?

- Sufriste un desmayo… - explico Kyle, tocándole la frente con su mano derecha buscando algún síntoma o indicios de alguna enfermedad prominente – creo que fue la presión…

- ¿presión? – cuestiono el azabache ruborizándose por la intima cercanía de ambos

- Si… creo que tu presión sanguínea subió y provoco que te desmayaras… - De pronto Stan toma la mano de Kyle que se encontraba en su frente y, adoptando rápidamente una expresión seria en su rostro, mira fijamente a Kyle, logrando que este se ruborizara, nuevamente.

- Yo no creo que haya sido esa presión, Ky – confiesa el joven Marsh, acortando más la distancia entre ello. Kyle, sin saber que hacer en esa situación trata, apoyando su mano libre en el pecho de Stan, de alejarse un poco, pero antes de lograr cualquier movimiento, el azabache agrega – creo que al fin entendí…

- ¡JUDIO HABRE LA PUTA PUERTA! – Se escucha un grito desde la puerta de entrada.

- Mierda… - Stan claramente molesto se toma el puente de la nariz deseando que la tierra se tragara a ese maldito nazi oportunista – por que ahora, maldita sea

- Yo…voy a abrir la puerta – exclama Kyle logrando escapar del agarre de Stan y, extremadamente ruborizado, sale de la habitación lo más rápido que puede

- Mierda… justo cuando acabo de entenderlo… - mascullo Marsh mientras volvía a recostarse en la cama _– la mamá de Kyle e Ike saben… me pregunto ¿Cuántos más lo sabrán?._..jeez… - Pensó en sus adentros sin darle importancia a la acalorada conversación que se formaba en el primer piso - esto es bastante irónico… - se dijo esbozando una sonrisa – quién iba a pensar que en realidad yo…

* * *

><p>chan chan! xD<p>

yo y mis finales inconclusos :P

nos vemos pronto :D, gracias por leer n.n (si es que alguien leyo esto XD)


	7. Chapter 7

Perdon por la tardanza! O,

estube en semana de pruebas y no tenia mucho tiempo u.u (si las pruebas de escela son malas, las rubas e universidad son el ifiero en tierra!)

pero aqui se los traigo :D, el cap 7, este esta narrado por Kenny, asi que si algo se paso por alto, no me culpen a mi...Kenny es asi XD

bueno sin más demora, el ca 7 :3

* * *

><p><strong>Kenny POV<strong>

Esa tarde se me ocurrió ir a la casa de Cartman, a el se le ocurrió recibirme. Se le ocurrió invitarme a jugar e su Xbox 360, yo (obviamente) acepte. Cuando estaba en la mejor parte, pateándole el trasero en su propio juego, al maldito teléfono se le ocurrió sonar, y a la Sra. Cartman se le ocurrió contestarlo. Era Kyle. Se le ocurrió la "brillante idea" (nótese mi sarcasmo) de llamar a Eric.

Al gordo se le ocurrió pegar un grito de película de terror al momento de contestar y a mi se me ocurrió preocuparme. Al idiota de Cartman se le ocurrió salir corriendo, a mi se me ocurrió seguirlo.

A medio camino de seguir a Cartman me di cuenta que íbamos a casa de Kyle. A Eric se le ocurrió tocar la puerta, a Kyle se le ocurrió abrirla (se veía bastante avergonzado, tenia en las mejillas un leve tono rosa; y creo saber por que, jajaja)

A Cartman se le ocurrió insultarlo, como siempre, al saber que Stan había sufrido un desmayo (nada serio según el gordo y yo), lo cual fue una terrible idea.

Kyle es bastante bueno cuando se trata de estar a la defensiva, y ya estaba bastante cabreado con eso de ser nuestro vocalista principal del grupo que formo Cartman, así que, bueno ya se imaginaran como termino todo esto…. Pero de todas formas lo explicare; se gritaron e insultaron como jamás lo hicieron (incluso salieron al aire insultos que nunca había escuchado antes, pero no se los diré, no van al caso) y fue tanta la agresión verbal que los vecinos llamaron al único oficial del pueblo para calmar el alboroto, pero ni siquiera el tuvo las agallas de entrar a la casa y parar tal griterío. Al principio me cayó en gracia, pero luego comencé a preocuparme por el hecho de que ya estaban traspasando la línea de la agresión física; los empujones de inicio, y todos sabemos (al menos los que pasamos en peleas callejeras) que cuando empiezan los empujones, nada termina bien.

Al parecer el bello durmiente que estaba en el segundo piso pensó igual que yo, pues con una mirada de preocupación observaba la riña desde hace ya un buen rato. Cuando Kyle decidió abofetear a Cartman por haber llamado a su madre "Zorra Inmunda Judía" bajó lo más rápido que pudo y sujeto al enrabiado pelirrojo por los hombres mientras yo hacia retroceder al gordo con suaves pero firmes empujones.

- ¡te vas a joder, rata judía! – Gritaba Eric en un tono más burlón que enojado

- ¡LARGATE DE MI CASA, HIJO DE PUTA BARATA! – Exploto Kyle impotente ante las constantes burlas e insultos de su "amigo".

Nos empujo a Cartman y a mí fuera de la casa. Si, eso me pasa por preocuparme por mis amigos ¬¬, pero al menos tuve el consuelo de no ser la única victima injustificada de las rabietas de Broflovsky. Kyle estaba tan enojado que, lo más probable, no se dio cuenta que también había empujado a Stan fuera de la casa.

- Espera, Kyle… ¿Por qué… - antes de que Stan pudiera formular en su totalidad su pregunta, el pelirrojo ya había cerrado en un estruendoso portazo, la puerta.

- ¡JODANSE! – Gritó desde dentro de la casa.

- Carajo… - mascullo Stan sujetando el puente de la nariz con frustración - ¿que le dijiste ahora, Cartman?

- Nada que no le halla dicho antes (cof, cof, mentira cof, cof)… - Explicó Eric con simpleza – el idiota me hizo correr hasta aquí diciendo que algo realmente grave había pasado… pero cuando llego acá, resulta que solamente te habías desmayado, y para esta mierda deje mi Xbox, carajo.

- Lamento no ser tan importante como tu puta consola, Cartman – Ironiza Stan sentándose en la escala de cemento de la casa.

- ¿Por qué te desmayaste? –Pregunte cambiando el tema, temiendo que se pusiera peor.

- … no tengo idea… - contesto agachando la cabeza, seguramente para que no notará su sonrojo. Pero lo note, Dios ¿acaso creen que soy imbécil?

- Quizás la presión – Opiné siguiéndole la corriente

- Es solo un marica… - Agregó Cartman cruzando sus grasientos manos detrás de la nuca y, caminando en dirección a su casa, agrega – vamos Kenny, te juego otra ronda.

- Ok – Concluí siguiéndolo con la mirada, luego miré s Stan - ¿vienes?

- No… mejor espero a que se le pase, se supone que cenaríamos juntos – Comento esbozando una tonta sonrisa.

Por su expresión embobada deduje que estarían solos en la tarde, muy bien Stan, eres muy rápido amigo.

Con una sonrisa picara en mi bello rostro (siendo lo más humilde que puedo ser)me arrodille hasta llegar a su altura y, verificando que el gordo estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar, le dije – si juegas bien esta tarde tendrás una excelente cena, tigre.

Debieron ver la expresión en su rostro, épico. Fue un milagro el que halla soportado mis ganas de reírme a carcajadas en ese momento; su mandíbula casi llegaba al asfalto y su cara estaba tan roja como un semáforo en STOP.

Lamentablemente, tengo la sensación, que esa tarde no paso lo que debía pasar, Kyle y Stan siguen tan idiotamente amigos como siempre, y no hay indicios de que algo halla cambiado en su relación. Maldición que ya a pasado una semana, que aburrido, ni siquiera he podido presenciar peleas por parte de Broflovsky y Cartman, ya que este ultimo no ha ido a la escuela en toda la semana por motivos que no quiso explicar. Lo más seguro es que llevando a cabo su plan falso para fastidias a nuestro pelirrojo amigo, me pregunto ¿Cómo terminara todo esto?

- ¡AUCH! - De pronto este agudo alarido me saca de mis pensamientos, dándome cuenta que había chocado con otra persona, pero, al parecer, esa persona era bastante débil ya que yo siquiera me moví un poco.

Perdón, no me fije… - dije al momento que ayudaba a recoger algunas cosas que se e habían caído – ¿una chica? – me pregunte al ver de reojo si delicada figura y su hermoso cabello rubio.

- ¿K-Kenny? – Pregunto ella con una voz bastante aguda… esperen…conozco esa voz, y ese cabello, y…y esos ojos…no puede ser

- ¡¿B-Butters?

* * *

><p>wuuuuuuuuu<p>

aparecio un nuevo persoaje en mi hisoria, se que es STYLE, pero Butters no puede faltar XD

aun no se que planes les pondre en el futuro a Butter ¿que creen que deberia hacer con el?

or favor dejen sus Respuestas, me ayudarian mucho en lo que sigue de la historia :D


	8. Chapter 8

PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! se que no he actualizadon el años!

pero en mi defenza, to es culpa del los malditos examentes!

al menos ya los he terminado toditos! :D! ahora solo falta que no reprueve ninguno ¬¬

desde ahora en adelante tratare arduamente de actualizar con más frecuencia, ok? :D

bueno vamos a lo que vinieron, el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste :)

* * *

><p>La estruendosa y sonora campana anunciaba el inicio de clases de ese horrible día lunes. Kyle, que generalmente llegaba con una amplia sonrisa cada mañana, hoy se encontraba notablemente amargado, la razón; Eric "culo gordo" Cartman…<p>

Flash Back

- No pienso disculparme por echarte de mi casa Cartman – Decía el pelirrojo esperando en la parada de autobús que frecuentaban desde la escuela elemental – te merecías eso y mucho más de mi parte culón

- ¿y que me dices de Stan, Kyle? ¿el se lo merecía? – Pregunto Eric con su típica voz de mosquita muerta, logrando un leve sonrojo por parte del aludido y su amigo de ojos azules que se encontraba a su lado

- Sii, déjenme afuera, total yo no soy importante ¿verdad? – Interrogó Kenny dolido sin recibir respuesta alguna - … jodanse… - agrego levantándoles el dedo medio

- Kenny perdón no quise echarte, estaba muy encabronado con Cartman y me desquite con tugo y Stan, lo siento mucho – Se disculpo el ojiverde mirando fijo a al rubio

- Ok, ok… no hay problema pero tienes que prestarme tus tareas de Matemáticas e Historia por todo el mes – Exclamo McCormick con una amplia sonrisa

- Mmmmmmm…. Ok – Acepto Kyle, rendido

- ¿y que hay de mi, Kyle? – Cuestiono Eric, molesto

- ¿tu?... – Kyle se acerca amenazadoramente al gordo y estando lo suficientemente cerca de el grita a todo pulmón – ¡TU TE PUEDES IR A LA MIERDA, VACA MORBIDA!

- Ya van a empezar… - Exclama Stan tomándose el puente de la nariz

- Kenny, aprovechando la pelea que se formo (nuevamente) entre sus amigos, se acerco a Stan con una mirada picara. Lo abraza por encima del hombro provocando que esté lo mire extrañado

- ¿y?... – Pregunta el rubio a su amigo

- ¿y….que? – Cuestiona el susodicho extrañado por la actitud de Kenny

- No me vengas con eso Stan sabes a lo que me refiero – Esté se aparta un poco del azabache y colocándose frente a él, agrega - ¿Cómo te fue con Julieta ayer, Romeo?

- ¿Julieta…? ¿Qué Julie….? ¡¿KYLE! – Clama Stan con la cara completamente roja

¿pasa algo, Stan? – Interroga Broflovsky al escuchar su nombre

- Aaa…n-no…yo-o…

- No pasa nada, Kyle, solo conversamos – Dice Kenny con naturalidad

- Mm..ok..AH, ya llego el autobús – Comenta Kyle alegre

- Aaa… por cierto Kyle… - Llamo Cartman antes que el autobús se estacionara – en dos semanas más iremos a la disquera a ensayar…

- ¡¿Qué! – Gritaron tanto Kyle como Stan quedando ambos totalmente paralizados mientras Kenny subía al autobús sin prestarles atención junto a Cartman

Ambos estaban helados, ninguno lograba moverse, y a causa de eso, el autobús los dejo abandonados en ese lugar solitario, lleno de nieve y arboles y con algunos animalitos del bosque cercano que los miraban con curiosidad.

Fin Flash Back

- ¿de donde rayos logro un contrato con una disquera? – Se preguntaba una y otra vez Kyle Broflovsky mientras se dirigía a paso lento a su aula correspondiente – Carajo…

¿por qué la cara larga Kyle? – Pregunta una voz familiar, el pelirrojo voltea y esboza una cansada sonrisa

- Lo de siempre…

- Ya veo – Exclama Kenny frotándose los ojos

- ¿y tu?... ¿por que tan agotado?

Kenny suspira resignado y sin ganas de hablar, apunta a una silueta a la distancia. Kyle voltea inmediatamente para averiguar de qué se trataba. Sorprendido exclama:

- ¿¡Es- es ese Butters?

- See… - Responde Kenny desganado

- ¿y que rayos aquí en South Park? – Interroga Broflovsky anonadado

- No tengo idea… - Comento Kenny metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos – pero… creo que algo malo le paso

- ¿Por qué lo cree?

- Todos saben que los Sres. Stotch no permitirían jamás que Leo volviera al pueblo... al menos, no después de lo que paso – Exclamo Kenny sin apartar la vista del sonriente semblante del aludido

- Algo malo... ¿Qué más podría pasarle a Butters? – Pregunto Kyle mirando a McCormick con preocupación

- No lo se… es precisamente por eso que estoy preocupado

Kyle no sabia que pensar, todo lo referente a Butters le causaba mucha preocupación, sobre todo si sus problemas envolvían a Kenny. Por alguna razón Kenny siempre fue muy cercano con Stotch, demasiado según Cartman, lo cual provoco numerosos mal entendidos con ambas familias dejando como consecuencia para Leo el prohibirle hablar con Kenny de nuevo. Pero la razón de que se haya de South Park hace ya 6 años no es esa, el culpable de que Butter dejara a sus amigos fue…

- ¡ OYE JUDIO! ¡RESPONDE CUANDO TE HABLAN CARAJO!

… Este hijo de puta, estuvo jodiendo sicológica, verbal, física y emocionalmente al pobre de Butters toda su infancia. Butters aguanto mucho, pero no fue tan fuerte, no fue capaz de soportar los brutales ataques de Eric mucho tiempo más, le rogo a sus padre para que se fueran de aquí, ellos por su puesto se fueron encantados; odiaban a Cartman desde que obligo a su hijo a esconderse en el Basurero de las afueras del pueblo haciéndole creer que era el único sobreviviente de un virus mortal, además que estaban las insinuaciones homosexuales que tenia con Kenny. En conclusión, no volvimos a ver a Leopold Stotch… hasta ahora.

- ¿Qué carajo quieres Cartman? – Interroga Kyle al encontrarse cara a cara con Eric

- ¡Como te atreves a responderme así judío de mierda! – Contesto Cartman indignado

- Ahh…Dios, por favor chicos son las 8 de la mañana ¿no pueden esperar hasta que entremos a clases para sus peleas? – Interrogo Stan llegando al lado de Kenny, que curiosamente estaba muy callado ante la situación. Marsh, al notarlo no puede evitar preguntar - ¿te pasa algo Kenny?

- Nada…- Concluyo Kenny pasando de largo a Kyle y Cartman provocando que este ultimo le lanzara un par de insultos que no se molesto en escuchar.

Los tres restantes quedaron intrigados por la actitud de su amigo Kenny. Cartman sin darle importancia camino tranquilamente a la entrada de la escuela seguido por los otros dos.

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado? – Se pregunta Stan mientras caminaba al lado de su mejor amigo, siendo escuchado por este

- Cuando lleguemos al salón te darás cuenta – Responde Broflovsky preocupado

- Jeee… ¿y por que tan misterioso Ky? – Bromea el azabache abrazando a Kyle por los hombros. El pelirrojo no alcanza a responder ante la osadía de Stan, ya que cierto castaño interrumpe

- Que asqueroso, no hagan esas cosas en publico, maricas

- ARRGGGH… CARTMAS….SOLO….CIERRA EL PICO – Exclamo Kyle a punto de explotar por enésima vez

- Tranquilo, tranquilo – Le calmaba Stan a una distancia prudente

- No olvides que esta tarde iremos a grabar… - Comento Eric desde la entrada de su salón correspondiente – más te vale haber ensayado, no quiero hacer el ridículo

- Hijo de….el único que hará el ridículo seré yo, carajo – Mascullo el ojiverde entrando al salón de clases seguido por Stan

- No lo harás…ya te dije, cantas muy bien - Le decía este para tranquilizarlo. Al momento que tomaban sus asientos el ojiazul noto algo… o más bien alguien, muy particular – Kyle… ¿ac- acaso el es…?

- Si, Stan, es el… Hola Butters – Saluda Kyle al rubio que estaba tímidamente sentado a su lado

- Oh…hola Kyle, hola Stan… tanto tiempo sin verlos, amigos – Responde este con una adorable sonrisa en su inocente rostro.

- Hola Leo… - Saluda cierto encapuchado que, a pesa de haber entrado primero a la escuela, acababa de entrar al salón

- Ah... ho-hola…Kenny – Saludo este avergonzado y extremadamente nervioso, pero al ver que McCormick le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa una enorme alegría inundo su pecho logando expresar una hermosa sonrisa a su ex "mejor amigo" (yo: que quede bien claro que estas comillas son de sarcasmo xD)

* * *

><p><strong>SPOILERS:<strong>

.- En el proximo cap Kyle canTara...

.- En el proximo capitulo Stan tendra un derrame nasal xD...

.- En el proximo capitulo Cartman se carcajeara...

.- En el proximo capitulo Butters llorará D:! ...

.- En el proximo capitulo Kenny... tan tan tan... ;D

**Reviews?... no? D:!**


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno...creo que esta vez no me demore tanto como antes xD!

pero tendran que disculparme.. la verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo libre u.u...

con suerte pude subir este capitulo hoy D:!, peo les prometo que hare todo lo que este

a mi alcance para subir lo más rapido que pueda el proximo :D, gracias

Bueno ahora a lo que viniern n.n

* * *

><p>- Eso fue…bastante extraño – Exclamo Stan luego de tomar un poco de jugo<p>

- ¿Qué cosa? – Interrogo Kyle mientras enroscaba su tenedor en el spaquetti

- Butters…y, bueno, Kenny – Responde este algo nervioso

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunta Broflovsky inocente

- Bueno, estaban bastante nerviosos en la mañana… - explico Stan comiendo un poco de pasta – pero ahora están bastante amistosos en las mesas de allá atrás… ¿Por qué se fueron a sentar tan apartados?

- Stan… - Le llamo el pelirrojo al ver que su amigo observaba con determinación a los rubios que tenían en las mesas de atrás.

- ¿si? – Interrogo esté volviendo a su almuerzo

- Solo déjalos… no han sabido nada del otro durante 6 años, tiene mucho de que hablar – Comento Kyle con una sonrisa que Stan no supo como interpretar

- Em…s-si, claro – Respondió Stan algo nervioso

- … lo que realmente me importa… - Agrego Kyle luego de una pausa – es saber de donde mierda Cartman consiguió un contrato con una disquera…

- Aun sigues con eso… Kyle, estamos hablando de Eric "lame bolas" Cartman, para el nada es imposible de conseguir – Contesto Marsh terminándose su jugo de un sorbo

- Desgraciadamente cierto, Stan…

El resto del día se hizo bastante corto, para desgracia de cierto pelirrojo que no quería que las clases terminaran por ningún motivo. Butters y Kenny estuvieron juntos, prácticamente todo el tiempo dejándose al día con la vida del otro en todos estos años. Stan se la paso escondiéndose de Wendy, ya que está quería retomar el noviazgo del cual Stan se negaba rotundamente, pero el no sabia como explicarle las razones del por que no quería volver con ella. Cartman…que extraño, Cartman no se apareció en todo el día, es decir, fue a la escuela, pero como estaban en diferentes salones, gracias a los méritos de Kyle, no pudieron dar con él en todo el horario escolar. Misteriosamente tampoco se presento en los descansos ni en el almuerzo, lo cual dejaba a Broflovsky con un mal presentimiento.

- No suenes, no suenes, no suenes, no suenes – imploraba cierto pelirrojo, observando el reloj del mural frente a el.

RIN RIN RIN RIN (el timbre xD)

- Bien chicos es todo por hoy – Decía el profesor mientras borraba la pizarra

- CARAJO- Exclamo Kyle aventando su cabeza contra el pupitre con frustración – hoy no es mi día…

En la salida los esperaba Cartman con su típica sonrisa de superioridad

- ¿están listos?, ha llegado el momento de…. ¡¿QUE MIERDA HACE BUTTER AQUÍ? – Gruño Eric al ver al tímido rubio que se escondía tras de Kenny

- Luego te cuento… - Concluyo McCormick con un aire protector mientras Leo de aferraba de su chaqueta - ¿no teníamos que ensayar?

- Es cierto…

- ¡No quiero! – Clamo Kyle cruzándose de brazos

- No me vengas con esa mierda ahora judío…ya tengo un contrato con la puta disquera así que quieras o no, vamos a ir – Explico Cartman amenazante recibiendo, por parte de Kyle, una mirada semejante.

- Ok, ok, basta… - Interrumpió Stan perdiendo la paciencia – Gordo vete adelante y dinos donde carajo tenemos que ir… Kyle te he dicho mil veces que lo haces excelente, y si Cartman se burla de ti, te juro que le destrozo la cara…

- …. Ok, iré – Agrega el ojiverde resignado y bastante tentado por la propuesta de Stan e romperle la cara a Cartman.

Caminaron por un buen rato hasta llegar a la conocida casa (mansión) de Token, el cual los estaba esperando en la entrada de esta

- Cartman, ¿Qué carajo hacemos en la casa de Token? – Pregunto un desconfiado Kyle

- Ensayar – Exclamo este sin inmutarse

- Así que este es tu plan… bastante inteligente – pensó Kenny con una semi sonrisa que solo Butters logro captar

- ¿Por que sonríes, Kenny? – Pregunto nervioso

- Tranquilo, Leo, te contare todo más tarde, ¿si? – Respondió el rubio revolviéndole el cabello al ojiceleste

- Hola, chicos – Saludo Token, amablemente a los recién llegados

- Hola, Token – Respondieron todos al unísono

- Bien, comencemos…vallan a cambiarse – Exclamo este mientras entraban a una sala muy amplia con varios cambios de ropa en un perchero.

¿¡C-CAMBIARNOS! – interrogó Kyle con una expresión de horror

- Bueno, por el momento solo tu, Kyle – Comento el moreno con serenidad

- ¿¡Y-yo!, ¿Por qué solo yo? – Cuestiono apartándose lo más que pudo de los demás

- Por que eres el principal… además aun no he hecho los arreglos para los trajes e Stan, Kenny y Cartman… tienen una talla difícil

- Culpable – confirmo Kenny con simpleza dando a notar si alargado cuerpo

- No soy difícil, lo difícil es encontrar mi talla en playeras – Exclamo Stan algo molesto por esa acusación (Stan juega futbol americano por lo cual su pecho es amplio pero tiene una angosta cintura… en consecuencia le cuesta un montón encontrar playeras que le queden bien xD)

Cartman simplemente no dijo nada, solo se reía por lo bajo imaginándose el atuendo que tendría que usar Kyle.

- Aquí te dejo tu vestuario… no te tardes, tenemos mucho que avanzar hoy – Dijo Token mientras salía del cuarto con los demás.

Mientras Tanto en una pequeña sala de grabación dentro de la mansión de Token.

- Valla, la casa de Token esta más grande – Exclamo Butters sorprendido

- Solo agregamos un par de habitaciones – Explico este sirviéndoles un baso de jugo a cada uno

- Déjame preguntarte algo… - Dijo Stan de pronto - ¿Por qué ayudas a Cartman con esto?

- Me dijo que tendría una grata recompensa – Respondió este por lo bajo mientras fingía que le servía más jugo

- Recom…

- Y-ya…es-toy listo – Interrumpió Kyle abriendo la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraban sus amigos

Los cinco presentes observaban sorprendidos el semblante del pelirrojo. Llevaba unos Shorts plateados ajustados y unas botas con plataforma que entremezclaban el plateado con el blanco, una camisa verde esmeralda y encima una chaqueta de tela delgada de la misma tonalidad que las botas. Su cabello rojo ligeramente alisado y el rubor que tenia en sus mejillas por la vergüenza daban una hermosa vista.

De pronto la atención de todos se desvía del ojiverde al escuchar como uno de los vaso se rompe. Todos voltean a ver quien fue el causante de tal alboroto…

- S-Stan… ¿es-estas bien? – Pregunta un horrorizado Kyle al contemplar el rostro de su mejor amigo

- Perfecto…nunca mejor – Respondió este embobado sin apartar la vista de Kyle

- Cartman reía y reía de tal manera que callo al suelo tomándose su extenso estomago mientras seguía carcajeándose en el piso

- Pfffff…. – Token hacia lo posible y lo imposible por no echarse a reír como lo hacia Cartman tapándose con la bandeja con la que antes había traído los vasos

- Hay, Dios… - Exclamo Butters atónito mientras Kenny se levantaba para ir al lado de Stan

- Stan…te recomiendo que te limpies, hermano

- ¿he?... ¿por que? – Interroga este sin comprender la actitud de los presentes

- Stan… - Escucho de pronto la melodiosa voz de Kyle, se voltio a verlo nuevamente, pero al posar sus ojos con los del otro sintió que algo frio bajaba por su nariz, se toco pensando que era… otra cosa (xD), y l comprobar de lo que se trataba quedo helado. Entonces escucho nuevamente la voz de Kyle - … pervertido

- ¡N-n-n-n-no!, no, Kyle es un malentendido, en serio… yo no, yo no estaba… - Trataba de explicar Stan limpiándose con desesperación la sangre que salía de sus fosas nasales.

- Ok, ok… basta – Clamo Kenny, que era el único serio en la habitación – dejen de perder el tiempo… yo vine aquí a escuchar a Kyle cantar no a ver como Stan se pierde en sus pensamientos pervertidos…

- YA DIJE QUE…

- Bien, vamos – Interrumpió Token llevándoselos a otra sala. Al llegar, mete a Kyle a una cabina de sonido y le pregunta a través de un micrófono - ¿Qué vas a cantar?

- ¿he?

* * *

><p>Bien menti, Kyle no canto u.u ... si lo haca cantar el capitulo hiba a quedar muy largo asi que decidi dejarlo para el proximo al igual que el llanto de Butter... y por si preguntan, lo deir a la casa de Token, no fue relleno ni nada<p>

es demaciado impotante el apoyo de Token para el verdadero plan de Eric asi que tenia que aparece aqui :) y no se preocupen juro que vo a actualizar dentro de la semana o maximo el proximo miercoles :)

gracias por leer n.n


	10. Chapter 10

¡NUEVO!

llego el nuevo capitulo de este fic xD

perdon por al espera y gracias por os hermosos comentarios TT^TT!

Bueno son más demora... EL CAP 0 :D

* * *

><p>- mierda, no pensé en eso…<p>

- ¡no me jodas, Kyle! – empezó Cartman encambronándose

- No empieces, culo gordo – Reto el pelirrojo desde la cabina de audio

- Dejen esta mierda, quiero irme a casa de una vez – exclamo Kenny desinteresado, sentándose en una silla al lado de Token

- P-pero, no se…

- Kyle, tranquilo, solo canta lo que quieras, ¿ok?... no te presiones – recomendó Stan a través del micrófono de la sala de controles

- … ok – Concluyo Kyle

Salió de la cabina en dirección a donde se encontraba Token, lo separo del grupo y le susurro algo que, convenientemente, Kenny logro escuchar. Token le dio un alegre "déjamelo a mi" y el ojiverde se devolvió a la cabina de sonido un tanto avergonzado, se coloco los auriculares, cerro los ojos y espero a que el moreno encontrara la canción. En pocos segundos se escucha por toda la habitación una hermosa melodía.

_**Unmei no Hito – Fujita Maiko**__ (Kyle Broflovsky Cover xD)_

_Daijoubo itsumo, chanto waratteru yo / Siempre procuro sonreír y decir que estoy bien_

_Demo dare to ite mo nani ka tarina i/ Pero este con quien este hay algo que me falta_

_ Ima anata ga koko ni, kuru wake nai no ni / Se que no vendrás aquí en este momento _

_Aketa mado kara mieta mangetsu / mire la luna llena por mi ventana abierta_

_Suzumushi no koe ga sabishisa sasou kara / El canto de los grillos me hace sentir más sola_

_Osaeta kimoshi mata sawagidasu / por los sentimientos que conteniendo ellos cantan otra vez_

_Anata ni aitakute kurushiku naru yoru wa / En las noches que sufro por querer verte_

_Harisakesou da yo / siento que voy a explotar_

_Dare ka wo omou tte konna kimoshi nanda / Así que así se siente cuando te enamoras de alguien_

_Soba ni ite hoshii / Quiero que estés a mi lado_

Todos observaban atónitos mientras Kyle interpretaba con perfección cada tono de la canción. Incluso Cartman se veía sorprendido, algo que nadie pudo notar a causa de su propia sorpresa.

Stan miraba absorto el bello rostro de su amigo al mismo tiempo que este lo miraba a él, y, a pesar de no entender la letra de la canción, un leve sonrojo se acomodo en sus mejillas.

_Tatta hitori Unmei no hito ga iru nara / Si solo hubiera una persona destinada para mi_

_Anata ga ii no ni / me gustaría que fueras tú_

_Anata hodo suki ni nareta hito wa inai no / Nunca he amado a nadie como te amo a ti_

_Nee minuite hoshii / quiero que veas lo que en verdad me siento_

- Que bello… - Exclamo Butters en un susurro

- ¿tú entiendes? – Pregunto Kenny curioso

- Emm…bueno, si… es que a mis amigos en Nueva york les gustaba la música japonesa y… sin darme cuenta aprendí un poco – Explico Stotch mientras Kenny lo miraba alucinado – además… esa canción me gusta mucho – Concluyo nervioso por la mirada del encapuchado.

_Anata hodo suki ni nareta hito wa inai no / Nunca he amado a nadie como te amo a ti_

_Donna mirai Da to shite mo anata wa atashi no / Sea cual sea el futuro que me espere, tu eres_

_Unmei no Hito… / Mi persona destinada…_

La melodía termino con una perfecta entonación por parte de un sonrosado pelirrojo que miraba con vergüenza a un azabache que le devolvía la mirada con una expresión embobada (ñiaan típica de enamorado :3)

- ¡increíble! – El primero en reaccionar fue Kenny - ¿Por qué nunca dijiste que cantabas así?

- Emm…yo…no-no soy… - Trataba de decir Broflovsky muy nerviosos

- YA DECIA YO QUE LOS JUDIOS PODIAN SERVIR PARA ALGO – Clamó Cartman tomando el micrófono, provocando que Kyle se los quitara con repulsión

- Carajo, Cartman… - Se quejo Kyle enfadado

- Al menos la banda tiene futuro… - Agrego Butters divertido

- Tú cállate, nadie pidió tu opinión. – Bramo Eric con indiferencia, ocasionando que Stotch temblara aterrado

- p-perdon yo no... - Trato de decir Stotch, pero Cartman lo interrumpio.

– es más, no se que mierda haces aquí, no tienes nada que ver en esto…

- Cartman, ya párala… - Intervino Stan molesto – en serio, te estas pasando

- ¿Qué ahora estas en mi contra?... yo solo decía que no tenia nada que hacer aquí – Dijo el castaño con su fingida voz inocente. Luego se voltea a Butters y agrega – aquí estas de más ¿Por qué no vuelves a Nueva york? Aquí nadie te extraño, al menos yo no…

Antes de que Cartman siguiera con su hiriente monologo, Kenny le proporciono un mortífero puñetazo en la cara. Pero al atención de los presentes se desvió a la puerta de la habitación, la cual fue cerrada con un fuerte portazo por un desaparecido Leopold.

Kenny, sin perder tiempo en dar explicaciones, fue tras del rubio menor cerrando la puerta con la misma, si no es que mayor, fuerza que el anterior.

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa? – Interrogo Stan a Eric el cual intentaba levantarse del helado suelo del estudio.

- Mierda, estúpido Kenny… - Mascullo el castaño frunciendo el ceño

- ¡no, Cartman!, tu eres el estúpido – Rugió Kyle saliendo de la cabina de audio – eres un verdadero hijo de puta, BASTARDO IDIOTA

Stan y Kyle salieron a toda prisa del lugar intentando encontrar a Kenny y Butters

- Esos idiotas… - Continuo Eric, luego de que los demás salieron

- Eso en verdad fue cruel – Exclamo Token, ordenando la maquinaria y los instrumentos del estudio

- ¿Qué? ¿tu también, negro?...

**En otro Lugar…**

Un joven rubio corría con todas sus fuerzas por las desiertas calles del pequeño pueblo de South Park. De pronto comienza a disminuir su velocidad a causa del cansancio y del frio invernal. Se detuvo enfrente de unos arboles cercanos al bosque que rodeaba al pueblo para tomar aire. Sin darse cuenta una delicada lágrima rodo por sus rosadas mejillas, al percatarse del frio húmedo en su mejilla otras lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, sollozos ahogados y ganas de gritar.

- Leo…

Al escuchar esa conocida voz pronunciar su nombre, y sin siquiera tener la necesidad de asegurarse de quien podría tratarse, se abalanzo contra la silueta que o había seguido hasta ese lugar y abrazándolo lo más fuerte que pudo, lloro a más no poder.

- Per…*sob* per-don…yo *sob* yo en verdad… *sob* quería…volver – Decía entre sollozos el ojiceleste abrazado al encapuchado

- Tranquilo, tranquilo… - Calmaba Kenny, mientras le acariciaba el cabello – no hagas caso a Cartman, es un imbécil…

- S-si… *sob*... pero…

- Yo te extrañe…

Ante la sorpresa y sonrojo de Butters, Kenny, sin previo aviso, tomo la delicada barbilla del menor y le dio un dulce beso en sus rosados y delgados labios. Sin siquiera pensar, Leopold Stotch rodo sus brazos en el cuelo del encapuchado rubio y correspondió el beso con timidez.

Desde una esquina muy cerca, dos jóvenes observaban con sorpresa lo sucedido metros adelante.

- No-puede-ser… - Exclamo Stan sin procesar lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos.

- Que envidia… - Susurro Kyle

- ¿Qué? ¿dijiste algo, Ky?

- No…nada… Vamos Stan, déjemelos solos… - Exclamo Kyle tomando al azabache de la mano –necesitan privacidad

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Stan empuja a Kyle a un costado de la calle en la que se encontraban.

- Stan, ¿Qué carajo…?

- Yo también quiero… - Exclamo Marsh acorralando al pelirrojo a pocos centímetros de su rostro

- ¿Qu-que…que quieres? – Interrogo Kyle sin dar alusión a lo que sucedía.

- Quiero besarte, Ky

* * *

><p>yyyyy... con esto termina el cap 10 xD!<p>

lo se, no es nada del otro mundo, pero algo es algo u.u

espero que lo hayan disfrutado.. aaa y aqui les dejo la cancion para que la escuchen, de verdad es muy linda :D

.com/watch?v=J_sPe7MKsiU

bueno con esto me despido por ahora, ya entre a la U asi que no se si tendre mucho tiempo para actualizar u.u, pero hare lo que pueda :D


End file.
